Raindrops III: Moonlit Memories
by Dreamcreator
Summary: RE EDITED! On a rainy day, Bakura dreams of his past life with Ryou and the twins in Ancient Egypt. Tendershipping. FemRyou.


**RE EDITED!**

**YEAH, I SAW TOO MANY MISTAKES ON HERE AND DECIDED TO FIX IT UP. I'M DOING THIS WITH MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL. PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Hi!**

**Well I'm back again with another Raindrops story. It took me all night to write and all morning to type it. I will get back to Colorful Magic as soon as I can feel my fingers again.**

**There may be some spoilers from the manga or anime. There is certainly some here for Colorful Magic. It contains Tendershipping with a FemRyou. Just to let you know.**

**I want to thank my readers and friends for encouraging me to write this.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Yugioh. I own the seven year old twins and FemRyou. I think.**

* * *

**Raindrops III: Moonlit Memories**

A light drizzle of rain had come down on the city of Domino late at night. Drops of rain fell slowly down the windows of the Bakura house hold.

The living room was lighted up by the glowing of the TV screen. The light reflected off the paintings that were hung on the walls. Tables that had picture frames of family and friends stood next to them. Candles and other decorations were on the tables, next to the walls.

Ryou sighed. She had her easel out, with a canvas half way painted. Blue and black buildings were in the landscape as she continued to paint, while looking outside through their large living room window.

Ryou smiled. She loved painting; it was one of her many passions in life. Her long white hair was in a ponytail, to keep it away from her innocent doe brown eyes. Her pale hands lifted the paintbrush, tracing the lines of the sky in the canvas. She did it carefully so she would not get paint on her blue and white striped dress.

Across from her were the TV, coffee table, and the red couch. Bakura was lying on couch, with the remote control in hand. His appearance was similar to Ryou's: the pale skin and white hair, but was different in many ways. His hair was untamable and pointy, sticking out like daggers. His eyes were blood red and sharp. He was wearing a black shirt with red skulls on it and blue jeans. He was flipping through the channels, but he wasn't watching the TV.

He was mostly watching Ryou.

"Why are you painting this late?" he asked grumbling.

Ryou smiled. "I just got inspired Kura. I'm almost finished; all I need is to paint the moon and the stars."

Bakura laughed. "Earth to Ryou: it's raining. There is no moon or stars out tonight."

"There will be. There's always a moon and stars. Even on rainy days. You just have to wait for it to reveal themselves." said Ryou, with philosophy hinted in those words.

Bakura snorted, and turned back to the television, clearly not watching it. Both were in content silence till a bunch of laughter came through the hallway.

"I thought we put the little Rugrats to bed an hour ago." said Bakura.

"We did." said Ryou.

"Aido and Amane! Get in here!" yelled Bakura.

"Okay!" cried two little voices. More giggling could be heard as two little kids came in, playfully whacking each other with pillows. Aido was wearing blue pajamas, top and bottom, while Amane was wearing a pink nightgown. The twins looked exactly like Bakura and Ryou, with Aido having Bakura's features and Amane with Ryou's features.

"Why aren't you two in bed?" questioned Bakura.

"We were having a pillow fight, Kura!" said Amane laughing.

"Yeah! And I was winning!" said Aido hitting his little sister, causing even more fits of laughter.

"Go to bed!" yelled Bakura.

"Aw, why do we?" asked Aido.

"Because I said so!" retorted Bakura.

"Well I say we should stay up and have a pillow fight!" cried Aido as he smacked his pillow into Bakura's face. Ryou and Amane giggled. Bakura grabbed one of the couch's pillows and started to hit the twins. Laughter could be heard from all four of them.

"Alright you two. It's time for bed." said Ryou.

"Aw man." said both the seven year olds.

"You heard her. Now go!"cried Bakura.

"Night Kura." said Amane as she hugged Bakura. Boy was he glad that Marik and Yami weren't here, or they would be calling him soft.

"Night old man." said Aido giving him a hug as well.

"I'm not old!"

"Yeah right." mumbled Aido.

"I heard that, Brat!"

Ryou sighed grabbing both the twins' hands. "Come on. I'll tuck you guys in again."

"Okay, Ryou." said Amane. The three walked out of the living room going to the twin's bedroom.

Bakura put the pillows back on the couch and dropped himself on to it.

"Finally!" he murmured, "Some peace and quiet." This was strange for someone like himself to say that; because most of his life and death had caused nothing but chaos and destruction.

Bakura grabbed the remote control and kept flipping through the channels. His eyes started to droop and his body began to relax. Before he fell asleep, he flipped to the all music station, as one of songs began to play; luring him into a light slumber.

_**Only tell me that you still want me here  
When you wander off out there  
To those hills of dust and hard winds that blow  
In that dry white ocean alone  
Lost out in the desert  
You are lost out in the desert**_

_The night was dark. The land was plagued with never ending sand. No movement could be seen or heard. Two figures were running across the desert sands and dunes. A boy no more than eight, dressed in a brown shirt. He had tan skin, and had unusual white unruly hair. His blood red eyes were full of determination. His companion was a girl no more than seven, was running along beside him. She too was lightly tan and had long white soft hair. Her innocent brown eyes held fear as she ran; the wind riding through her brown dress._

_They stopped to catch their breath. Then they slowly turned around to see their home. Smoke could be seen from the horizons and muffled screams carried out through the night air._

_The village of Kul Elna was in flames._

_Both the children looked at the village, the place they had once called home. They no longer had their families. They were now orphans._

_They, the Pharaoh and his Priests made sure of it._

_The boy turned to the girl, "Are you okay Nathifa?"_

_The girl nodded. "I'm fine, but are you okay Akeifa?" she asked._

_Akiefa nodded his head. Nathifa turned away from their village. Tears were in her eyes._

"_Our families." She whispered._

_Akeifa pulled her into a tight hug._

"_Don't worry. We'll be okay. I promise."_

_Both children held on to each other and cried all night._

_**But to stand with you in a ring of fire  
I'll forget the days gone by  
I'll protect your body and guard your soul  
From mirages in your sight**_

_Years had passed. The settings now are hills by the great river Nile. A young black stallion was drinking from this majestic river. His owners on top of a hill watching the night sky._

"_Be careful Mkhai. Or the crocodiles will have you for a late supper." said Akeifa now a young teen. Nathifa giggled and continue to look up at the night sky._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" asked Nathifa. Akeifa nodded, not just looking at the sky, but at the young lady next to him._

"_Yes it's certainly is. But not as beautiful as you." He whispered in her ear. Nathifa blushed and looked into Akeifa's eyes._

"_I…" she whispered, "…love you Akeifa Touzoku."_

_The young smiled and whispered back to her, "I love you too, Nathifa Imetri."_

_Both slowly brought their lips together and kissed into the moonlit sky._

_**Lost out in the desert  
You are lost out in the desert**_

_A few more years pass. A small mud brick house in the capital of Egypt was at a standstill in the morning light. In one of the house's small rooms was a bed. A large bed containing two other people; a man and a woman._

_Akeifa was awake in the early morning hours. He was looking at his wife, his beautiful wife that he had married last night. They were both tangled in the sheets. Neither one of them were wearing any clothes._

_Nathifa began to stir from her sleep. Her innocent eyes looked into her husband's lustful ones._

"_Did you sleep well?" he said with a smirk. Nathifa blushed, but kissed her husband's lips passionately. _

"_I did." she said, her cheeks still flushed. Akeifa chuckled and brought her closer as they kept on kissing more and more quickly._

_Their silver wedding bands shimmered in the morning rays._

_**If your hopes scatter like the dust across your track  
I'll be the moon that shines on your path  
The sun may blind our eyes, I'll pray the skies above  
For snow to fall on the Sahara**_

_Two more years pass. Akeifa and Nathifa still lived in the house. Along with two additional others._

_Akeifa looked down at this wife sleeping on the bed. She looked so peaceful in the moonlight. A small pretty smile played on her face. Cradled beside her ever so carefully were two sleeping babies._

_Their babies._

_Akeifa kept watching his family as the slept. He couldn't believe that he was a father, that his beloved was a mother, and that they had created those two slumbering babies together. A baby boy and a baby girl, only a few days old._

_When Nathifa had discovered she was pregnant, they were both ecstatic! Their friends, Mariku, his younger sister Isis, and dear friend Mahado had come to congratulate the happy couple. Even the two Prince's of Egypt, Prince Atem and his younger brother Azizi had come to give their blessings to the Healer and her Merchant husband._

_They had spent months planning and preparing for the arrival of the babies. Mother and Father had discussed names, mostly Akeifa talking about boy's names while Nathifa just smiled a secret smiled._

_Akeifa and Nathifa would lie awake many a night; Akeifa holding his wife in a hug, as both rubbed her swollen belly. Both would smile and laugh as they felt the small kicks of the very active babies._

_The new father carefully settled himself into the bed of sleeping angels. He ran his hand through Nathifa's soft white hair._

"_I am the eternal darkness of night in the sky." whispered Akeifa, "And you are my moon that shines and glows."_

"_And also protects the darkness," said Nathifa looking at Akeifa, then down to the babies, "…along with our stars."_

_Akeifa smirked as he saw his wife place a gentle kiss on each of the babies' foreheads._

"_Our little Idogbe." murmured Nathifa placing a kiss on the boy's forehead._

"_And our little Kissa." she said placing a kiss on the girl's forehead._

_Akeifa and Nathifa wrapped their arms around each other, their children in the middle of them, and joined them in sleep._

_**Just a wish and I will cover your shoulders  
With veils of silk and gold  
When the shadows come and darken your heart  
Leaving you with regrets so cold  
**_

_Years pass. The setting is now in the market place of the palace. People are hustling and bustling to buy and sell; Vendors shouting out their product to the citizens of Egypt; Items ranging from precious jewels to homemade breads, to fresh vegetables._

_Nathifa was walking through this busy time, hand in hand with two little children._

"_Mama, do we have to buy vegetables?" asked Idogbe. He was the splitting image of his father and already was earning Akeifa's trouble making reputation._

"_They really look strange Mama. Not good for eating." said Kissa. She too looked exactly like her mother and had Nathifa's kind nature._

_Nathifa smiled, "But if you don't eat your vegetables then how can you grow up big and strong like your Papa and me?"_

_Both twins continued to discuss why vegetables were disgusting to eat and their taste with each other, while they kept on walking with their mother._

"_Did you hear the news?"_

"_Yup war's a brewing."_

"_What is Pharaoh Atem going to do about it?"_

_Nathifa nervously kept on listening to the Market place gossip. A few weeks ago, warriors from a distant land had come and attack nearby cities of Egypt. They threaten to destroy Egypt and bring her and her people to their knees in defeat._

_Idogbe and Kissa had listened as well._

"_Is it true, Mama? Is there going to be a war?" asked Idogbe._

"_I don't know my little ones. Maybe."_

"_But Mama, who will protect us?" asked Kissa._

_Before she could reply, Nathifa felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a husky voice said:_

"_A great strong man will protect all of you." said Akeifa._

"_Where can we find such a man, Papa?" asked Idogbe with a mischievous smirk._

_Akeifa glared at him, "Watch it, Brat."_

"_Will you protect us, Papa?" asked the innocent Kissa._

_Both parents looked at their children, admiration and fear could be seen in their childlike eyes._

"_I will always protect you two and your mother. Even in death" said Akeifa._

_Idogbe and Kissa smiled and hugged both their parents. Knowing they would always be together._

_**Lost out in the desert  
You are lost out in the desert**_

_The city was in ruins. House and stores were destroyed or burning in flames. The great Palace was also in destruction. People were screaming and crying looking for their loved ones. They would be crying in tears of joy or sadness when they did find them._

_Akeifa was one of them._

_Tears poured down from his face. He now had a new scar on his face, a double cross under his right eye. He had gotten during the battle. He was holding Nathifa in his arms, while she cradled their children in hers._

_The three were beaten and bloody. Their clothes ripped and torn to shreds. They were not moving. They were not breathing._

_They were gone._

_It was Kul Elna all over again._

_Akeifa wept as he looked at his family. How could this have happened? Him and his love were suppose to be together, to grow old together, and go to the Garden of Osiris together. They were going to have more children and watch them, along with Idogbe and Kissa, grow up and have families of their own. They would have been grandparents together._

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

_He looked around. He saw the priests helping other or finding their loved ones dead as well. Marikua was comforting his sister Isis, while Mahado held a crying girl by the name of Mana in his arms. A priest by the name of Set was cradling a dead boy that was a messenger. The boy's name was Jabari. He played with Idogbe and Kissa sometimes in the Market place._

_Akeifa's eyes then flickered to the Pharaoh. His spike up black, purple, and blond hair began to droop. His tan skin was bruised and cut. His sharp dark amethyst eyes were brimming with tears as he hugged a more innocent smaller looking version of himself._

_The young Prince of Egypt, Azizi, had given his life to save his family, his people, and his country._

_Akeifa gently put down his family. His moon and stars were gone. What remained was darkness. What once was a man now stood a monster._

_It was their fault. The Pharaoh's fault, the Priests fault, and the Millennium items fault. They were all to blame._

_He cursed the former Pharaoh for picking his village to be the sacrifice for the Millennium items; The Priests who killed all his people, his family to make those terrifying and powerful items. He cursed Atem for causing this war, to lose what they had held so dear._

"_It's your fault! It's your entirely Ra damn fault. You Pharaoh, your Priests, and those items! They destroyed our homes! They killed our loved ones!"_

_They killed his family._

_As his rage grew, a form was taking shape behind Akeifa. A large muscular man with a horned helmet bared its fangs at the Palace. Its tail took form and became a large snake, ready to strike its prey._

_Diabound._

_The Pharaoh, set his brother down. He too was no longer a man, but a monster full of grief and anger. The Millennium Puzzle that hung around his neck started to glow; calling on the Gods and Goddesses creatures of the Heavens and of the Underworld._

_Slipher the Sky Dragon._

_Obelisk the Tormenter._

_The Winged Dragon of Ra._

_All these monsters we're filled with rage, roaring their angry screams to the skies. A hint of sorrow though could be heard from each cry._

_An eternal battle of Darkness had begun._

_**If your hopes scatter like the dust across your track  
I'll be the moon that shines on your path  
The sun may blind our eyes, I'll pray the skies above  
For snow to fall on the Sahara**_

"No!" cried Bakura. He was gasping for air.

"Bakura! Are you okay?" asked Ryou with concern in her voice. She was looking down at him, with worry shown in her eyes.

Bakura looked around his surroundings. He was sitting on the couch, in the living room, in their house. He wasn't in Egypt. It was a dream. A dream filled with memories. Good and bad ones.

A hand was on his cheek. "Kura?" asked Ryou. Bakura looked at her.

"I'm fine Ryou."

"Are you-"

"I'm fine!" he snapped. Ryou looked at him, and then hugged him.

"If you say so." She whispered. Bakura didn't know why, but it felt like an eternity since he held Ryou, which didn't make any sense. He was here, in the present not it the past.

He held on to her tightly, then slowly pulled her hair out of its ponytail; her long hair now passing her shoulders. Their faces came closer as they brought their lips together. They slowly kissed, feeling each other's heartbeats, as one being.

Giggling could be heard from behind them.

"Bakura and Ryou sitting in a tree!" sang Aido and Amane, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I thought I told you to go to bed!" yelled Bakura breaking the kiss. Ryou giggled.

"We decided not to listen to you, old man." said Aido.

"You little Brat!" cried Bakura jumping from the couch and began chasing the little kids.

"First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" sang the twins.

"You two were already born!" yelled Bakura.

The twins laughed as they headed for Bakura and Ryou's bedroom. They jumped on to the bed, hiding under the covers. Bakura and Ryou entered the room. Bakura smirked s he saw the bed covers move.

"I wonder where they could be?" asked Ryou teasingly. Snickering and giggling could be heard from under the sheets.

He and Ryou got on the bed and began tickling Aido and Amane from out under the covers. Their laughter could be heard from each one of them. The tickling match kept on going, till Aido and Amane drifted off to sleep.

Ryou and Bakura were lying on the bed watching them. Bakura looked at the twins, who were already in dream world. He then looked at Ryou, who had a peaceful expression on her face. Then he looked at the dresser mirror. Slanted by the mirror was an item that bared a remarkable resemblance to a golden dream catcher. Five pins were attached to the bottom, sticking out and a triangle in the center of the circle. In the middle of the triangle carried the Egyptian Eye.

This item had possessed great power. It had caused the rising of empires to the chaos's bloodshed. The Millennium Ring had won Bakura's triumph and led to his downfall.

Now it had brought him to his salvation.

Next to the item was the painting that Ryou had been working on early. She must have brought it in to the room to dry when Bakura had fallen asleep. The painting was finished with a night sky having a moon and several stars in it.

Bakura smirked.

"Look Kura. It stopped raining." said Ryou. Bakura turned to look at through their bedroom window. It indeed had stopped raining. The clouds were parting ways showing off the brightness of the moon and the stars.

"See? I told you." whispered Ryou.

"You were right." He said, and then Ryou kissed him. They didn't stop.

The darkness had its moon and its stars again. It was now a complete night sky.

_**If that's the only place where you can leave your doubts  
I'll hold you up and be your way out  
And if we burn away, I'll pray the skies above  
For snow to fall on the Sahara**_

* * *

**Well what do you think? This might be my last Raindrops story. Unless I can think of any more ideas. Do you have any to spare? My brain is all fried.**

**Just to let you know I'm putting down the names of the characters that way you will know the English from the Egyptian names.**

**Cast:**

**Bakura- Akeifa**

**Ryou- Nathifa**

**Aido- Idogbe**

**Amane- Kissa**

**Marik- Mariku**

**Isis- Mother of Rished, Izizu, and Malik. Sister of Marik.**

**Mahado- Dark Magician**

**Mana- Dark Magician Girl**

**Seto- Set**

**Mokuba- Jabari**

**Yami- Atem**

**Yugi- Azizi**

**Oh and Mkhai means horse. It's the same one from the second story.**

**Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


End file.
